Luck, Hoops and Songs
by Floppingpenguin
Summary: The best teams of basketball are preparing for Winter Cup and school idols for their popularity boost for Love Live status. Luck is wobbling for Midorima Shintarou and he needs to get rid of the bad luck, due to the miscalculation of lucky items. With the help of a certain fortune teller about it, he would prepare himself to meet and battle his former Teiko teammates... Nanodayo.


**A/N: Alright, well my brain is working so fast on creating other ideas that I have another one, here we have KnB and Love Live. I know that it does have some stories from the past, but I love both of these shows so much though. :). Well, this is mostly on Shuutoku High, who lost to Seirin by one point during the interhigh preliminaries and wanted to change plans after that draw. As for the girls, they will be there, especially Rin who'll give them the ideas about the game called basketball due to being a sports fan. Luck can be changed for good. This takes place during the training and maybe preparation times for the Winter Cup. It will have drama, comedy, friendship... Romance maybe... μ'sic... Game... Start!**

 **P.S: The guys would be at least age 15-16. Excluding their senpais who are at least 17-18.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own both Love Live: School Idol Project and Kuroko no Basuke.**

* * *

 _'I lost... My senpai's were disappointed, devastated and Kuroko... He said something about teamwork.' What does that mean?'_

Teamwork is the word that was dissolved when his middle school team's joy of playing the game disappeared, except for a certain teal haired boy, Kuroko Tetsuya... Which he believes that his friends will come back, playing basketball together once again.

It was all questions formulating on the head of one particular player. He's Midorima Shintarou, Shuutoku's Ace as he holds the basketball, looking it down and huffed. He jumped and goes for a shot, looking so gracefully and the ball went into the ring, with the sweet string sound can be heard around the gymnasium. He pushed his glasses, facing the ring afar keeping his cool, combing his hair with sweat pouring down at his forehead, even his entire body.

"Shin-chan~!"

A voice can be heard, as the green haired boy seems to be focused on getting strong to avoid that devastating one point loss, courtesy of Seirin's star, Kagami Taiga via slam dunk and he couldn't overcome it. The boy had jet black hair with brownish eyes, looking at the lucky charm Midorima had. He sees that it was water, bowl of fishes and fish food since they need to survive. Kazunari Takao a.k.a the "Hawk Eye", looking at his friend, still in training.

"Oi Shin-chan, aren't you working too hard and what's with the bowl of fishes?" He snickered since for him, it seems Midorima is buying it for his Oha Asa luck.

"Don't break my concentration Takao," Midorima demands, as he attempts to shoot the ball and he was shocked, it missed since it's a quick release shot and that's not even his forte at all. He couldn't believe it, got irritated because he thinks that his luck is running out and he wanted to get it out of his system due to that loss for his team and it's impossible for the glasses wearing teen to miss a single three point shot. He thinks...

 _'What the? My shot missed?! There's no way that happened... My shots are precise and accurate, it won't miss anything, any angle or even distance... What's going on with my luck?!'_

"Shin-chan... You missed?..."

Midorima lowered his head, before trying to get the basketballs that he used and didn't want to answer Takao's question. If anything that comes from his head, it's embarrassing and shameful that he misses his last shot. He can't miss unless someone like Kagami blocked his shot or even touched the ball via the fingertips. He wondered.

 _'My lucky items are not accurate? Damn it, what's going on?!'_

 _'Shin-chan always listen to those Oha Asa radio talk shows and even TV shows... I wonder what's happening to him.'_

Takao would then go near to the Astrological lover, who puts all the basketball he used right to its proper place, which he glanced in annoyance. The boy smiled and giving him some assurance, chuckling.

"Don't worry Shin-chan, I'm sure that your Oha Asa lucky items and color will match again."

"Are you saying that I'm gonna get a ton of bad luck if I miscalculated?"

"Eh? No! I say that you seemed to be stressed out. What's wrong?"

He realized that Takao was concerned all along, facing the boy and pushing his glasses, "There's nothing wrong, I'll assure you that." There was a blue green towel, which is possibly his Oha Asa color for Cancer. The Hawk would pout, because he knew that Midorima won't miss any shots at all, unless he's in an uncomfortable form or the ball was touched in anyway.

"Shin-chan... You won't miss a single shot as far as I remember. Why did you miss a simple one... Once?"

"Takao, its not my lucky day okay? I just need to keep my lucky items and color safe," He turned his back, getting his bowl of fishes and putting them in a safe place. He doesn't want his friend to know that he's weak, so he'll train hard to win if he's gonna see his friends in their respective teams. Takao shrugged and then... He seems to have an idea.

"Hey Shin-chan I have a suggestion~!"

"What is it?"

"Let's go to some... Fortune telling stores that you inspired doing your Oha Asa?"

"Using the cards to tell my fate? No thanks Takao, Oha Asa is enough for me."

"Come on Shin-chan~!" Takao pleaded just like Kuroko's dog in his eyes, watching Midorima got really irritated and knowing him, he doesn't want no for an answer. So, giving in, he replied grumply.

"All right... But, it better give good results rather than a disaster, got it?!"

"Thanks~! You'll never regret it~!"

 **Time Skip: Akihabara, Tokyo**

After arriving at Akiba, keeping his rickshaw safe with a chain and then locked it, Midorima and Takao were taking a break from basketball a bit to improve his luck, ever since that missed shot. It was needed because stress will lead to missing shots, even for the shooting prodigy like Midorima. He is wearing casual gray clothes, for todays Oha Asa and his lucky item is currently... a tea cup. It was embarrassing, but he needs it. He glanced to his friend, walking beside him in a hidden irritation deep inside him.

"Hey Takao."

"What's up Shin-chan? Do you like my idea of retrieving your luck~?"

"While I appreciate that you are helping me out that you want my shots to be 100% accurate and it won't miss any simple or open shots ever again," He didn't like the place, because he thought that they are just walking in circles across the city. A cross shape mark appeared at his forehead, indicates that he's pissed, "Why in Akihabara!? Do you think that we can find a single place that where fortune telling occurs!? My luck is on the line!"

"Calm down Shin-chan... It has to be in this area somewhere," While Takao is looking for the place, Midorima sighed and he doesn't want stress to take its toll. He might be thinking that his senpais, Taisuke Otsubo and Kiyoshi Miyaji (Even with the mean spirited humor) does show concern to their juniors despite of the tough love they show to them. He shakes his head that he doesn't want them to be worried about him, looking something to buy, for his luck.

 _'Ahhhhh... I need to get my luck on tact. Otherwise, I'll keep on missing open shots,'_ He shakes his head, getting negativity out of the gutter before he could see some shady story, pushing his glasses, curiously going there without Takao noticing him leaving. But they brought their phones just in case they are separated. He entered and it was dark... Candles were lit already, as he still walks in the place.

"Hello? Anyone here?"

"Yes? What can I do for you?"

"I'm here to know about my luck."

"Ahhhh... I see, have a seat please."

Midorima can't tell whose the fortune teller by looks or description, but by the hints of the voice... It sounds like a woman, in her teens in which he thought that most of them might be old or what. But he digress and takes a seat, facing the girl with his green eyes which she has to be covered in veil. She shuffled the cards and the boy has to prepare some money in case if the woman wants him to pay in cash.

"So, what do you want to know about your luck?"

This was difficult for him to say it because he is suppose to be the Ace shooter of Shuutoku and it would be farfetched if they can tell it. Yet at the same time, he is in need to keep his luck high, for the preparation for the Winter Cup. He took a deep breath, pushing his glasses and trying to tell her calmly.

"Uhhhhh... Yes. It all started when my team lost in the Interhigh Preliminaries by one point and by that time, my luck of shooting is starting to decrease accuracy due to my lack of focus, passing isn't my forte because of my confidence of my abilities to shoot three points in any angles. So, what can I do to retrieve that luck back again?"

The girl giggled and thinks, _'This man is interesting. He thought that his luck will become stagnant. It is only him, who can handle his luck and fate. I might as well give him some of his future events soon~'_

 _'I hope that this is not a fraud because I want to bring my full best in the game and beat any teams that gets in our way. Luck will be on my side. Kuroko... Kise... Aomine... Murasakibara... Akashi... I won't lose to any of you!'_

Midorima remembered the promise that Akashi has offered to them when they are going to their separate ways to enroll in different schools, with only Him, Kuroko, Kise and Aomine remained in the Tokyo area, while Akashi and Murasakiabara were in Kyoto and Akita for the latter. It was who is the strongest Generation of Miracle player ever. It was a battle for supremacy and pride even though Midorima has "nothing to do with this", he wants to win. Yet, the fortune teller noticed a tea cup at the table, asking him.

"Excuse me, why there is a tea cup on the table?"

"For my luck of course nanodayo. I have to abolish this bad luck of mine, in favor of the signs."

 _'Oha Asa huh?'_ The girl thought, which she thought that he's bluffing. Yet, the man isn't joking at all and he's serious most... Its up to time, its a possibility. She asked him, "Is it fun bringing lucky items, for your game?" She might guess that he's a basketball player, thanks to his height.

"I... I have to follow my Oha Asa guide or I'm screwed."

"You're just like me~"

"Huh? What are you blabbering about?"

"... Nothing~ Now, let's start shall we?"

"Just get this over with..."

Annoyed by that aura emitted by this fortune teller, Midorima wants to end this quickly, gripping the cloth of his pants and sweat formed around his forehead because even if he doesn't want this. He had to or his luck is running out. He knew that Takao might be looking all over to find his carrot like man friend.

 **Meanwhile... (Takao's scenario)**

Looking for Midorima, Takao went to some store that where he would buy his lucky items. Chuckling, he would then hear some people who talks about idols, wanted to perform the intermission (or halftime) in Winter Cup. He remembered that Shuutoku is qualified to be the participants to enter a tournament, for a chance to prove that they are strong.

 _'Idols? I only know that they are on stage with legions of fans across the country or even around the world... Not bad, might as well letting Shin-chan know about this. For inspiration of course~'_

Having that thought, he seems to be buying something for him. At least that would give relief for Midorima and having a lucky item for an another day when the new Oha Asa announcement comes. He seems to be looking at least two high school girls, wearing a school uniform and he noticed.

"Otonokizaka?" He wondered himself since there are at least fans who talking about this school idol group called μ's and enrolled at that school. He only heard that its an all girls school and fans talking about them. He smirked, finding another way to tease Midorima in any way. He would then see a ponytail blonde haired girl and a short twin tailed girl, who are somewhat waiting for their friend.

The Hawk Eye would then be trying hide in any way, following them as if he's a stalker in which he's nothing to do with it. He began to follow, but not being suspicious because he looks for his friend, who's believing all of this superstitious stuff like Horoscope reading.

"Hey Eli."

"What is it Nico?"

"When will Nozomi finish her fortune telling stuff besides cleaning the shrine?"

"She'll inform me if she's done and possibly she has a lot of costumers coming."

"I see. She better hurry... We have to practice for out soon performance and Nico's fan must not miss it!"

"Hey, not so loud Nico. People might notice."

"I know that Eli," Said the girl in an annoyed tone.

When the two walked again to find a place to where their friend will meet them soon. Takao seems to be surprised because those names ring a bell, closing his eyes and doesn't have any plans to follow them anymore, looking for his friend again.

 _'Eli... Nico... Aren't they one of these famous School Idol group? What were they called... μ's?'_ Takao thought, before shaking his head out of thinking of famous celebrities and he might be grabbing his phone on his pocket, trying to call Midorima... For who knows if he's done about what fate he'll step in.

 _'Pick it up Shin-chan. We can't waste too much energy or our senpai's will give us some hell you know...'_

When he heard a ring on his phone, he knows that it ain't low battery or possibly Midorima sets his phone on silent because he wants to listen to the fortune teller about his luck even more. Glancing afar, his Hawk Eye sees a green haired teen afar, cancelling the call as he waved his hand seeing that the Ace of Shuutoku is finished of an advice of regaining his luck back and as usual, he still brought his lucky items with him.

"Shin-channnn~!"

"Takao, I can hear you. So, don't shout like an idiot."

"But Shin-chan, you made me worried of what will happen to you."

"I'm not a kid who gets lost that easily nanodayo... Besides, I can feel that my luck is regaining thanks to an advice from someone."

"What advice? Who's that someone?"

"... Nothing," Midorima stopped thinking about it, before walking with Takao and would go home, "That's enough for today."

"Ehhhh... What's with the secretive advice Shin-chan~? Come on~ Tell me~"

"Shut up Takao! Your nagging annoys me."

Midorima doesn't want to hear any of the Point Guard of Shuutoku nag about it because he thinks that his luck is still on the line. Suddenly, he began to wonder about this mysterious fortune teller, in which the words were well thought and not making him look like an idiot like that Seirin hothead Kagami... At least, that's his thought. But, he doesn't have to time about it as he wondered something.

 _'So... I'll cross that bridge and fate will decide whatever it chooses. My luck and its secret... It is still unknown.'_

 **Idol (μ's) Scenario**

Meanwhile at some store, the two girls whom Takao observed before seems to be waiting for their friend in which they have to do a secret. They can just do those announcements and plans at their school, Otonokizaka Academy. Eli Ayase and Nico Yazawa were wearing disguises as usual to avoid being detected by fans, waiting for the arrival of a certain purple haired girl of μ's, Nozomi Toujou. Looking at her wristwatch, Eli sighed under that medical mask and asked herself.

"Where could Nozomi be? She's supposed to be texting me now."

"Oi... If she's not gonna be, I better leave this place and go home."

"Just wait a little longer Nico, I'm sure that she's gonna be here now."

"Ya better hope she'll come."

Being the Normal Nico, who isn't the cheerful one, she slouch herself and just waits for Nozomi to come until... She arrived, standing in front of them, bowing in respect since her best friend is here.

"I'm sorry for being late~ I didn't check the time."

"You could have just informed us that you are gonna be late," Eli sighed, looking at the turquoise eyes of the Tarot expert against her baby blue ones. Now that the third year member of μ's are complete, Nico sits up for who knows what Nozomi will do to her and looks at the two. She asked in a sheepish manner.

"So, how's the fortune telling stuff you're doing?"

"Oh its fine Nico-chan~ I didn't thought that there was one person who can do the same things as I do."

"Eh? You mean the same superstitious stuff you're doing? Nonsense. No one is gon-"

"Are you making fun of my predictions Nico-chan~~?" It was a very sweet tone, yet she's threatening her to feel her wrath and that's her washi-washi gropings which causes Nico to send a chill down her spine, gulping and nodding that she's not gonna do it again.

"Who could that be?" Eli asked, curious that her friend seems to be smiling.

"I don't know. But, I'm pretty sure that it's a male costumer and he seems to know what I'm doing. So, I have to be cautious of my words."

"Does he know a thing or two about fortune telling?"

"I'm sure he knows. But for the looks of it, he's into Oha Asa even more."

"Oha Asa?" The two girls were curious about this Midorima Shintarou, since that description is obviously him. But, they don't know that its him and they don't even know the person... Yet.

"He depends on lucky items and zodiac sign compatibilities. He even brought a tea cup with him."

"A tea cup? What kind of an idiot does that?"

"That's how Oha Asa works, based on your zodiac sign."

 _'So this guy costumer Nozomi met is just like her...'_ The two thought simultaneously, which means that it is not only the Spiritual Adviser of μ's who can do that, but also the carrot like man can do it as well. Nico shrugged that thought, asking more.

"Did he ask you about something?"

"No. Because I can see that he's on a hurry and what's even funny. He sometimes added "nanodayo" at the end part of his sentence."

"That's the lamest catchphrase I've ever heard~" Nico said to herself, thinking that Midorima said out of the blue. But that's his speech pattern, it can't be changed. However, not any of the girls have heard his motto. Eli only gave Nico a deadpan look, in which that topic is about that "interesting" costumer who seeks help for luck.

"What? That's just my opinion."

"Anyway, did you ask him for his name?"

"I'm sorry?"

"Did you ask him that?"

Nozomi could have ask Midorima for that since she had chat people who are into astrology. But this guy seems to love that said subject for study. Yet, he's only a stranger... Nothing more, nothing less. She shakes her head, confirming that she didn't ask him that. The two girls sighed and then the blonde Russian asked Nico, who does keep the schedules in case an announcement has released. After all, she's the "greatest idol ever": Nico Nico Nii~

"Do we have schedules to perform on stage or being live performers in events?"

"Yeah. We are gonna be doing the introductory song for the beginning of Winter Cup."

"Winter Cup? What's that?"

"If you wanna know about that better, we better ask Rin about it."

"Hoshizora-san?" Nozomi asked, since her fellow Lily White groupmate is a sports enthusiast and possibly, an athlete from before, "She's into sports a lot."

"Yeah. She's a sports nut and she would probably explain well about how that tournament works."

"I bet it would be a biggest performance in School Idol history."

"I'm sure with that statement Elicchi~"

 **Maji Burger**

The aftermath after beating Shuutoku by one point, a slightly tanned red haired teen eating at least 15 burgers and drinking an extra large cola while thinking about the game. Kagami Taiga, the rising power forward of Seirin High, gobbling his food while in front of his is the teal haired "shadow" and once sixth man for the Generation of Miracles, Kuroko Tetsuya. He seems to sipping his vanilla shake and remind him with a straight face.

"Kagami-kun, please slow down for a second."

"Wasss a menitetu..."

"Don't talk went your mouth is full."

"Mmmmm! (I know that already!)"

After gulping that burger, Kagami faced Kuroko who is still keeping a straight as he began to think about what would come down if they are going to enter the Winter Cup. It was awkward at first, until the Shadow speaks up for a moment.

"Kagami-kun, I wonder who'll be our first opponent..."

"Who knows? Must be your former friends."

"I'm sure that they'll are qualified or entered the tournament, waiting for us."

"Speaking of Midorima..."

"What about Midorima-kun?"

"He's expecting us that we're gonna improve more when we'll meet and play with them again."

Kuroko knows that there under the guidance of Kagetora Aida (soon) and his daughter, Aida Riko who's currently their coach is planning for more training menu that they'll improve more. However, Kagami wants a piece of that arrogant bluenette, Aomine Daiki in which he believes that the only one who can beat him... Is him.

"Kuroko... I wanna get my hands on Aomine."

"Aomine-kun is a strong player and he beat us. You better keep your temper in check more."

"What did you say!?"

"I'm saying that, we gotta improve together as a team and calming ourselves down in order to beat Aomine-kun and the rest of the Generation of Miracles."

"Hey, I like that idea Kuroko," Kagami smirked, which he acknowledged that it's a great idea, "What about that stupid, yet annoying blonde Kise?"

"We'll also try our best to beat Kise-kun as well."

"I'm getting excited that I wanna beat them in the court so bad!"

The teal haired boy only acknowledged him with a nod and faced him, with a small smile offering a fist bump, like what him and the "magazine" loving teen did when they were at Teiko. He asked him, "Shall we promise together that we'll improve and at the same time beat the Generation of Miracles, using my way of basketball?" He wanted unity and teamwork as a source of winning.

"What the hell are you talking about ya idiot?" The red head brownish boy snickered, accepting the fist bump as a indication that he's gonna do it, "Of course. I wanna show those dimwits that we can beat them!"

 **Shuutoku Scenario (Miyaji and Ootsubo)**

Now, the two players of Shuutoku who are known to discipline their juniors harshly, even to themselves sometimes. However, despite their tough outside appearance, only Ootsubo told their likes to Midorima and Takao that they are into idol stuff when he gave Miyaji's idol paper fan to that glasses boy. Miyaji Kiyoshi, listening to Miyumiyu, while studying his lessons after practicing hard for the Winter Cup tournament as he heard of his phone ringing. Getting irritated, paused the music of his walkman and he removed his earphones as he answered the call of his cellphone.

"Hello... This better be good..."

"Ah Miyaji, its Ootsubo by the way."

"Ootsubo, what's up? Any update news about Miyumiyu~?"

"Sadly no. Even Mamiring doesn't have the latest updates."

"Man, that sucks as well."

"However, I heard about two of the best school idol group in the country."

"School idols? Hey! We gotta be loyal to our favorite girls you know."

"I know that," On the other scenario, Ootsubo Taisuke, captain of Shuutoku was looking at his Mamiring poster, sighing that there are no news updates of her for now as he asked to his fellow idol fan, "Say, have you about μ's and ARISE?"

"Yeah, they are the one that wants to become number 1 of the Love Live! contest. What about them?"

"μ's popularity is skyrocketing to greater heights and having legions of fans. Before they are forming a group, there was ARISE."

"Oh... I heard that they are group and also have fans as well. Anju Yuuki or even Tsubasa Kira looks like Mamiring in my opinion, in which she has longer hair."

"Oi! Don't taint my Mamiring that way~!" It was a rare side that Ootsubo is showing, though he didn't went full idol fan mode when he's walking with Midorima and Takao, "Yuuki, Kira and her are different people, got it?!"

"Hahahah!... I'm kidding," Miyaji snickered, studying and even talking to his friend, "Anyway, inspiration is a good thing right?"

"Of course. It brings the determination within you and the will to win. What about it?"

"This is our last time to play basketball with our juniors... We gotta show them that we are not regretting our times with them."

"Yeah... Even with that superstitious nonsense that Midorima blabbering about or Takao's will to cheer us up but sometimes getting really annoying, I'll miss them. That's for sure."

It was their memories when Midorima and Takao are there for the first time up to where they are now. Miyaji holds his chest, because he's sure that he'll miss them and someday... Him, Ootsubo and even the gentle, sharing yet strict Kimura Shinsuke would be very grateful that they have the Generation of Miracles player in their arsenal. They would feel like they become a family... It was the beginning of their Winter Cup journey... Once more.

 **Meanwhile**

One girl in her room at home, reading her sports magazine who became a fan of strong teams due to excitement that is rushing through her veins, since μ's would be performing some of their songs at Winter Cup. She would be happy as a sports fan. She wondered, _'So, the Generation of Miracles would likely be there at Winter Cup. The rising stars of Seirin shocked the news, since they acquired two best players, Kuroko Tetsuya and Kagami Taiga. Kaijo, the participants of Inter High has Kise Ryouta would likely be there as well. King of Veterans, Shuutoku, not only they have entered the tournament 11 times, but adding Midorima Shintarou to the team would spice things up. With the scoring machine Aomine Daiki and expert analyst Momoi Satsuki, Touo Academy, finalist of Interhigh would make an impact to the tournament. As for Yosen, Shield of Aegis and Champions, Rakuzan... This is an all out battle of the best... I'm excited nya~!'_

Her words were legit, it will be an all out battle... No, this more likely an all out war! Battle in dominance, just like the entertainment world. Rin Hoshizora has been following them, since she has heard of Teiko being the strongest team in middle school. Not only that its exciting, but at the same time, the harmony as a team before they all shattered to pieces. It was pure excitement that got her. μ's and even ARISE, would be performing their songs to the stadium soon.

* * *

 **A/N: It's done. Gotta use the sources a bit of KnB: Characters Bible to know more about our favorite players. Types of their liked girls? Why not? Also, I know that Midorima never missed a shot at all. That's just a "what if", he misses... Rarely. Gotta add Kuroko and Kagami about their thoughts of their match and plans for the Winter Cup. I also planned that aside Shuutoku, everyone can have the spotlight.**

 **Why I chose Shuutoku rather than other teams? Simple, two of their senpais are experiencing idol hell and they are idol fans as well. Pretty sure that they are μ's and maybe ARISE fans as well.. Maybe or even knowing them.**

 **I also love crack ships as well since it would be a challenge and it would give me my best. Anyway, All of Seirin, Kaijo, Touo and some of μ's will be there at the next chapter soon. Let me know what you think. I would be happy for improvements. :)**


End file.
